Dalton : Kingdom of Madness
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Des énergumènes Dalton en a vu défiler. Des pervers, des fêlés, des manipulateurs, des zoophiles, des accros au gel, des couples qui s'ignorent. Et chaque jour offre son lot de scènes étranges. Rendons hommage a cette belle ménagerie, à ces jeunes garçons un peu bizarres, un peu plus compliqués qu'il n'y paraît et un peu fous aussi.
1. Chapter 1

Voici** la première petite histoire de mon recueil. Ici j'ai introduit Chandler au sein de l'académie Dalton pour donner une nouvelle facette au couple qu'il forme avec Sebastian. L'action se situe dans la saison 4 avec le si séduisant Hunter (devant lequel je suis totalement émoustillée). **

**J'accepte et je réclame même des prompts, n'importe lesquels mais avec cependant une règle : ne pas me demander de mettre Chandler avec quiconque d'autre que Sebastian et vice-vers (a part pour un jeu ou pour une histoire de jalousie, rien qui se solde par leur séparation définitive). Navrée, vraiment, mais c'est contre-nature pour moi de les envoyer dans les bras d'un autre. **

**Merci de laisser des commentaires. Je vais peut-être vous paraître chiante a faire mère la morale mais j'ai constaté que beaucoup venait lire mes fictions et que sur une trentaine aucun ne laissait de commentaire. Je sais que cela peut-être contraignant de laisser une review mais je vous demande au moins un petit effort, pour respecter les efforts de l'auteur. On fait cela pour notre plaisir et pour le votre, cela fait donc toujours du bien d'avoir quelques avis sur ce que l'on écrit, on vous en est toujours reconnaissant. **

**Merci d'avance à tous et profitez bien de mon imagination tordue et vendue au démon du slash !**

oOo

-Sebastian si tu ricanes encore une fois je te jure que je t'enfermes dans un placard...

-Hunter ! Dois-je prendre cela pour une invitation ?

-...de la cuisine et t'y abandonnes jusqu'aux vacances.

-Nan ! Pas ceux de la cuisine, ils sont trop petits ! Je n'aurais pas assez de place pour inviter quelqu'un et baiser ! Ne pas baiser jusqu'aux vacances ! Tu te rends compte que tu pourrais être incarcéré pour crime contre l'humanité en m'infligeant ça ?! , geignis Sebastian en adoptant un air faussement scandalisé.

Hunter sembla sur le point de le frapper mais il se replongea finalement dans son livre. Mieux valait ignorer Sebastian. Il se calmait rapidement quand on ne faisait pas attentions a ses conneries. Mais ce soir il était intenable. Il ne cessait de faire des sous-entendu et de se frotter a lui, faisant mine de le draguer. Alors qu'il était tout a fait hétéro. Et qu'il avait une petite amie. Et que Sebastian avait un petit copain. Chandler.

Petit copain qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Les vacances de Noël étaient presque finit et la plupart des Warblers étaient de retour à Dalton. Lui-même était rentré le matin même de Colorado Springs où il avait passé le réveillon en compagnie de sa copine et de sa nombreuse et bruyante famille. Il ne détestait pas cette ambiance, au contraire, ça le changeait des soirées strictes et mondaines de son militaire de père. A vrai dire il avait déjà envie d'y retourner.

Sebastian était resté à Dalton avec quelques autres élèves. Il ne voulait pas passer Noël au sein de sa famille avec laquelle il n'était pas en phase. Et il avait refusé la proposition de son petit-ami qui voulait l'accueillir chez lui. Hunter ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais Sebastian refusait obstinément de lui donner ses raisons. Mais il se doutait qu'il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec le fait d'avoir un petit copain officiel. Et pire : d'être réellement, complètement et follement amoureux de lui. Cela pouvait paraître surréaliste mais cette vérité se confirmait de jour en jour, Hunter était là pour le constater.

De plus, Sebastian n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il voulait le faire croire. Hunter le soupçonnait d'être intimidé par les parents de Chandler et inquiet a propose de l'impression qu'il pourrait leur donner de lui. Si Sebastian était tout a fait à l'aise (et même un expert) en matière de sexe et de drague, il était aussi un parfait novice en terme d'amour, de romance et de relation stable et durable. Pour cette partie c'était Chandler qui menait la danse, et il la menait plutôt bien de l'avis de Hunter. Il savait mettre Sebastian en confiance et ne lui mettait pas de pression. C'était une première pour Sebastian, d'habitude c'était à lui de mettre l'autre en confiance et de ne pas trop le presser pour ne pas le faire fuir. Mais il ne savait faire cela que dans un lit. Il ne semblait toutefois pas malheureux de cet échange de rôles. En fait cela le rassurait qu'il y en ai au moins un qui saches ou ils allaient et qui le guide.

Chandler avait une très bonne influence sur lui, il avait changé sa façon de vivre du tout au tout. Mais il y avait une chose qui demeurait immuable chez le brun : son humour déplacé et ses coups bas. Moins méchants qu'auparavant mais toujours d'aussi mauvais goûts. Et il n'épargnait personne, pas même son Chandler.

Et le ricanement qui sortait de sa bouche en ce moment même était un indice. Sebastian avait fait une bêtise. Une grosse bêtise. Une énorme bêtise qui n'allait pas tarder à lui revenir à la figure. Le ricanement était plus nerveux qu'amusé ce qui signifiait que le retour de flammes était proche. Très proche.

-...Et je ne penses même pas qu'ils soient assez larges pour que je puisse me branler à ma guise ! Peut-être que ma bite va finir par s'ankyloser et qu'elle ne seras plus jamais la même ! Tu sais que je l'utilise plus souvent que mon cerveau ?! Elle est habituée à être très souvent sollicitée ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver sans un entretien régulier ?! Elle perdrait sûrement toute sa vigueur, sa tenue et...

-Je retire ce que j'ai pensé. Tu es beaucoup trop bavard en ce moment, Chandler n'as vraiment pas une bonne influence sur...

-Chandler ?! Ou ça ?!

Le bond de Sebastian avait renversé son portable au sol ainsi que son carnet de notes et sa trousse. Son sourire reflétait un complexe et inquiétant mélange d'excitation et de peur. Comme si il attendait impatiemment et redoutait terriblement une seule et même chose. Soudain une ampoule clignota dans le cerveau de Hunter. Il braqua un regard menaçant sur le brun qui ramassait à présent ses stylos, offrant une vue imprenable de son postérieur tandis qu'il allait récupérer certains de ses crayons sous la table basse. Il semblait s'être calmé en constatant que son petit ami n'était pas dans les parages.

-Sebastian.

Le ton sonnait comme un glas.

-Qu'as-tu fait a Chandler ?

Le bruit sourd du crâne de Sebastian heurtant la table lui procura un certain plaisir. Tout comme le regard coupable et apeuré qu'il posa sur lui.

-Trois fois rien. De toutes façons tu n'as rien à dire, je fais ce que je veux de mon mec.

Hunter soupira. Même pris en faute Sebastian ne perdait pas une once de son arrogance.

-De toute façon tu le verras bien quand il arriveras.

Un vibrement retentit au sol et tout deux tournèrent les yeux vers le portable du brun qui affichait le nom de Chandler. Hunter fut plus rapide et Sebastian se cassa les dents sur le carrelage. Son doigt glissa sur l'écran, faisant défiler les derniers messages reçus, tous du petit blond. Et contrairement à d'habitude ils n'étaient pas aimants et joyeux a souhaits.

_De : Chandler _

_A : 11h26_

_Sebastian Grant Smythe. Tu sais ce qui t'attends j'espère ?_

_De: Chandler_

_A: 14h51_

_Je viens tout juste de calmer mes parents parce que c'est eux qui ont ouvert ton cadeau en premier pour vérifier si ce n'était pas un colis piégé envoyé par une organisation homophobe. Je pense qu'ils auraient préférés le colis piégé. Et moi aussi._

_De: Chandler_

_A: 15h08_

_Dois-je te rappeler que mon père est un ancien catcheur ? Sérieusement. Maintenant tu ne pourras jamais rencontrer ma famille et on ne pourras jamais se marier parce qu'au moment de m'amener à l'autel mon père se jetteras sur toi, te feras un back body drop et tu passeras le restant de la semaine dans le plâtre._

_De: Chandler_

_A: 15h33_

_S'il ne le fait pas c'est moi qui m'en chargerais. Ou alors je t'enfermerais dans les écuries de Dalton et te laisserais te faire mettre par les vingt pur-sang de l'école. Je suis sûr que tu y prendras beaucoup de plaisir. En tout cas tu devras t'y faire parce que je peux te jurer que tu ne baiseras plus jamais rien d'autres. Et je sais que tu ne peux pas vivre sans sexe._

_De: Chandler_

_A: 16h14_

_Tu sais...Ce n'est absolument pas ce a quoi je pensais quand je t'ai dis que tu me manquais._

_De: Chandler_

_A: 16h39_

_En fait, c'était romantique. Juste romantique. Merci de toujours tout interpréter à ta manière pour mieux le gâcher._

_De: Chandler_

_A: 16h52_

_Je suis en route là. Tu viens de gâcher mon Noël. Et tu sais ô combien j'aime cette période._

_De: Chandler_

_A: 17h08_

_Ton titre de capitaine de Lacrosse et ta médaille de marathon ont intérêt à être mérité. Parce que je vais te courser jusqu'à te choper. Même si ça doit me prendre la nuit._

_De: Chandler_

_A: 17h24_

_Quand je te disais que je ne te quitterais jamais je n'avais pas imaginé que tu irais aussi loin. Je suis en train de réfléchir a la meilleure manière de t'annoncer que je te largue._

_De: Chandler_

_A: 17h 43_

_Le pire c'est que tu sais que je ne vais jamais faire cela. Mais ne crois pas qu'il n'y auras pas de sanctions. Tu dois être punis. Et ne vois pas cela comme une invitation a un plan sadomaso._

_De: Chandler_

_A: 18h02_

_Je suis au portail. Commences a courir._

Le regard que Hunter décocha à Sebastian devait être vraiment excédé parce que l'arrogance du brun retomba comme un soufflé. Il s'affala dans le canapé et commença a taper nerveusement du pied en maintenant ses yeux ancrés à la porte, guettant la tornade qui était sur le point de lui tomber dessus.

-Tu es un chieur. Quoi que tu ais fait. Ça doit vraiment être terrible pour que Chandler te dises de telles choses. Et peu importe ta nouvelle connerie tu sais parfaitement que Chandler ne t'en voudras pas éternellement parce qu'il est trop naïf et toi trop manipulateur. Tu es un chieur doublé d'un salaud. A sa place je ne t'aurais rien dit avant de te tomber dessus. Je t'aurais cassé la gueule. Et je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de te larguer officiellement parce que ça aurait été évident que je ne veuille pas rester avec un enculé de service. Sans jeux de mots. Chandler est vraiment trop bon avec toi.

-Plus maintenant !

La porte venait de claquer contre les murs de la salle et un démon venait d'y entrer. Sans rire. Jamais de mémoire d'homme on n'avait vu Chandler Kielh avec un visage aussi crispé de rage (il se retenait toujours, ça donnait des rides de plisser le visage). Hunter n'eut pas le temps d'identifier l'objet long et arrondi qu'il tenait dans sa main car il l'envoya valser dans la salle. Et après avoir tracé un large cercle dans les airs, l'objet rebondit sur le visage paniqué de Sebastian.

-Aie ! Ça me paraissait pas aussi dur quand je l'ai testé...

-Joyeux Noël Sebastian ! Tu vois, ce n'est pas si génial que cela comme cadeau hein ?!

-Euh...Chandler...Bébé c'était une petite blague. Une simple plaisanterie. Et je pouvais pas savoir que tes parents allaient le voir. C'était pas du tout mon intention je te le jures ! Tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pour rien au monde renvoyer une image négative à tes parents !

Ah ! Bingo ! Hunter avait deviné juste au sujet de la rencontre avec la future famille.

-Laisses-moi te dire que c'est raté, rétorqua Chandler.

-Ouais...euh...Je m'en doutais un peu. Tu sais Chan j'ai lu tout tes messages et je trouves ta réaction et tes propos un peu...excessifs ?

C'était sans doute le mot de trop car Chandler bondit comme un tigre en direction de son futur ex-copain et Sebastian dérapa sur le tapis en prenant la fuite vers la porte du fond. Le blond se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite avec un rugissement a faire trembler les murs et Hunter crut entendre un appel à l'aide venant du couloir. Sebastian allait se prendre la dérouillée de sa vie.

Quand les bruits se furent évanouis dans les corridors de l'école, le chef des Warblers rouvrit prudemment son bouquin qu'il avait caché dans son dos, par mesure de précaution. Puis, après une inspection de la pièce, il retrouva l'objet responsable de toute cette pagaille. Mais une fois qu'il l'eut en main, il ne put empêcher un cri d'horreur de sortir de sa gorge et l'objet retomba au sol. Il recula lentement, les yeux fixés sur l'engin avec dégoût. Tout s'expliquait. Il allait décerner une médaille a Chandler pour le récompenser de toutes les stupidités que son petit copain lui avait fait endurer et qu'il avait encaissé sans broncher. Il allait massacrer Sebastian a coup de crosse. Enfin si Chandler ne l'égorgeait pas avant. Il avait beau être un ange, il ne ferait jamais l'impasse sur un tel affront. Lui ne le ferait pas. Personne de sa connaissance ne le ferait. Si Chandler n'ignorait pas Sebastian jusqu'à la fin de sa vie il était soit complètement stupide, soit aussi taré que son vicieux de petit ami.

-Je vais te trouer le cul avec ce machin !

Ah ! Quand on parles du loup. Hunter sortit dans le couloir, prêt a prêter main forte au petit blond mais il se glaça d'effroi lorsque les deux garçons lui passèrent devant. Ensemble. Enlacés. Chandler hissé dans les bras de son petit ami, les bras autour de son cou, les jambes enroulés autour de ses hanches et la bouche plaqué contre la sienne. Hunter n'avait jamais vu un couple dont la libido venait d'être boosté par une dispute particulièrement violente. Et mon dieu il aurait tant voulut ne jamais le voir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils montraient leur affection en public mais c'était toujours Sebastian qui aguichait un Chandler rougissant. Et ça n'allait jamais au-delà de quelques baisers, parfois un peu trop profonds (Sebastian cherchait à lui aspirer la trachée ou quoi ?!), et de quelques caresses, parfois un peu trop basses (Sebastian devait apprendre que garder une tenue correcte impliquait de garder sa chemise sur son ventre et pas au-dessus des épaules).

Mais là leurs deux corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, se heurtant violemment à chaque étreinte. Toute la rage de Chandler se manifestait dans sa façon brutale de tirer sur les cheveux du brun pour approfondir le baiser, dans sa manière de creuser les reins de son petit ami avec les talons (petits mais très durs) de ses bottes et dans l'ardeur qu'il mettait a embrasser Sebastian. Les yeux de Hunter accrochèrent les dents du blond qui mordaient et tiraient sauvagement sur les lèvres du brun.

-Si tu le retrouves un jour, maugréa Sebastian entre deux baisers, En attendant tu vas devoir...Hum...Utiliser autre chose. Oh mon dieu ça marches mieux...que...ce que j'espérais.

-Je savais que tu l'avais fait exprès sale vicieux !

-J'avais une chance sur deux. Putain ça valait le coup...

-Je te jure qu'après ça je ne touches plus de l'année. Donc profites-en.

-Hum...Tu dis ça mais...

-Fermes-là et portes-moi a ta chambre.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent tournés a l'angle du couloir que Hunter put reprendre ses esprits et refermer sa mâchoire. Tel un pantin, il revint automatiquement dans la salle des Warblers et attrapa machinalement son portable. Il avait besoin de parler. A la seule personne saine d'esprit qu'il connaissait. Alors que la sonnerie d'appel retentissait, il s'approcha de nouveau du « cadeau » de Sebastian. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment une plaisanterie d'aussi mauvais goût avait put exciter le si sage et le si prude Chandler ? Comment avait-elle put pousser ces deux-là a offrir les premières scènes d'un porno aux couloirs de Dalton ?

« _Joyeux Noël ! Comme j'ai l'air de te manquer voilà de quoi te combler en mon absence. »_

Disait la petit note épinglée à la base de l'objet. Ces mecs étaient tarés. Complètement pervertis et tarés.

« -Allo ? Hunt ?

-Robyn...J'ai un gode a mes pieds et un couple gay qui baise au milieu des couloirs. Je peux revenir chez toi ?

-...Je penses plutôt que je vais raccrocher avant que l'envie de te larguer ne me prennes. Bonne chance !

-Rob... »

Raccroché. Hunter ferma les yeux. Sebastian et Chandler venait de mettre en péril son couple et sa santé mentale. A cause d'un gode. Il allait mettre encore un peu de temps pour s'habituer et savoir traiter avec la folie des résidents de Dalton. Juste un peu de temps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici un très court chapitre sur un petit délire qui m'as traversé l'esprit hier soir. Juste une petite histoire sans prétention. Je pensais juste que toutes mes soirées télés devaient être bien fades comparées a celles d'un groupe de vingt garçon plus barges les uns que les autres. Et je me disais que je pourrais vous offrir mon point de vue a travers le pauvre Hunter qui souffres décidément beaucoup de la folie de Dalton.**

**P.S : Robyn est la petite amie de Hunter que je lui ai inventé. J'ai pensé faire une petite fiction sur le passé de Hunter et sur sa relation avec Robyn mais je n'en suis pas encore très sûre. **

**Pour chaque review 1€ sera reversé à l'association Sauvons-Les-Gnous qui a déjà sauvé une cinquantaine de gnous ce mois-ci en m'empêchant de les mentionner dans mes fictions. **

**oOo**

Hunter aimait les soirées télés. Enfin il croyait qu'il les aimaient avant d'arriver a Dalton.

Lorsqu'il était encore a Colorado Springs et qu'il passait la majorité de son temps avec sa meilleure amie et petite copine, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans soirée télé. Et ce n'était jamais la même ambiance selon les films.

Devant un film d'action avec effets visuel a vous couper le souffle, cascade à n'en plus finir et explosions toutes les deux secondes, lui et Robyn riaient comme des damnés et s'extasiait a chaque moments.

Devant un film d'horreur particulièrement sanglant il aimait tout simplement le fait de pouvoir se caler contre Robyn pour se rassurer, faisant semblant d'apprécier alors qu'il était mort de trouille.

Devant un film romantique captivant il adorait deviner les dialogue niaiseux. En réalité ils les savouraient, bien qu'il ne l'avoue pas, tandis que Robyn saisissait chaque occasion pour démontrer a quel point les personnages étaient stupides.

Devant un film musical, ils ne pouvaient réprimer leur envie de chanter et finissaient toujours par piquer la vedette aux héros du film. Et quand ils visionnaient un film de danse comme Step Up, une chorégraphie improvisée devant l'écran était inévitable.

Il retrouvait un peu de tout cela a Dalton. Sauf qu'entre une soirée avec Robyn et une soirée avec une vingtaine de garçon, il y avait un léger changement d'ambiance.

Tiens prenons pour exemple ce soir-là. Ils étaient tous devant Hairspray, mâchouillant du pop-corn, pelotonnés les uns contre les autres sur les confortables fauteuil de la salle télé. La soirée avait débuté normalement. Enfin aussi normalement qu'une soirée pouvait l'être a Dalton. C'est a dire avec Sebastian qui tentait de passer ses mains sous la ceinture de Chandler, Jeff et Nick qui se balançaient des pop-corn qu'ils tentaient de rattraper avec leurs dents, Trent qui notait des observations sur chaque membre des Warblers pour ses dossiers personnels, Richard qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frapper sur tout ce qui l'entourait pour créer un quelconque rythme et Thad qui lustrait le précieux marteau que l'ancien chef de la chorale lui avait légué.

Et lui, Hunter, qui caressait son amour de chat en s'enfonçant confortablement dans son fauteuil personnel. Tout allait pour le mieux. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention au film, il l'avait vu cinquante fois. Non, ce qu'il aimait le plus dans les soirées télés a Dalton c'était de prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Car il le savait toujours. Il savait les cerner maintenant.

Dans quelques minutes les griffonnements de Trent seraient si insupportables que même Richard stoperrait ses percussions pour lui arracher son carnet des mains et le passer a Thad qui l'enverrait a Flint, qui le passerait a Cameron qui le planquerait sous un coussin.

Puis Richard reprendrait ses tapotements jusqu'à ce que sa copine, Lara, l'appelle et qu'il s'éclipse pour ne revenir les voir que le lendemain matin. S'attirant les sifflements de ses camarades et les menaces hispaniques de Thad, qui était le cousin de Lara Suarez, et qui était définitivement prêt a couper les couilles de Richard si il avait le malheur de la maltraiter.

Chandler couperait alors court a tout cette pagaille, les menaçant de remplir leur café avec du laxatif le lendemain si ils ne le laissaient pas écouter Hairspray en paix. A l'arrivée de Without Love, il commencerait à chantonner sans même s'en rendre compte. Et tous les Warblers remercieraient silencieusement Sebastian qui aurait déjà attaqué les lèvres de son petit ami pour le faire taire.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard plusieurs coups répétés se feraient entendre, signifiant que Sebastian venait de descendre beaucoup trop bas au goût de Chandler. On aurait alors droit a des bougonnements de fond bien vite coupés par la paire d'oreiller que Jeff et Nick enverraient dans la direction du pervers.

La soirée s'achèverait sans que personne n'ai vraiment prêté attention au film, le spectacle le plus intéressant étant eux-même. Mais cela aurait été trop simple et beaucoup moins drôle pour cette bande d'imbéciles de se montrer prévisibles au moins une fois dans leur vie. Tout ce que Hunter avait prévu et décrit aurait put se confirmer. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Pour une quelconque et mystérieuse raison, Jeff explosa de rire et cracha tout ce que sa bouche contenait directement sur le crâne de Sebastian qui bondit comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Une fois qu'il eut repéré l'origine de l'attaque, il se rua vers Jeff qui se tenait déjà prêt à l'affronter et qui l'envoya s'écraser au sol. Ils roulèrent sur le parquet comme des gamins et Hunter leva des yeux blasés vers le reste des Warblers.

Des gars normaux auraient tentés de les séparer. Des petits amis normaux auraient déjà tentés de calmer le jeu. Mais les Warblers n'étaient définitivement pas normaux. C'est pourquoi Chandler et Nick se tenait de part et d'autre du combat, encourageant bruyamment leur petit copain respectif tandis que Trent ramassait les paris sur le premier qui heurterait l'écran plasma et devrait rembourser l'école.

Hunter soupire bruyamment. Comme a chaque soirée télé en compagnie des Warblers il ne verrait pas la fin du film. Il irait plutôt se coucher et appeler sa copine pour bénéficier d'une thérapie téléphonique.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rebonjour ! Je suis décidèment productive aujourd'hui ! Encore un chapitre ou je torture Hunter ! Et enfin l'apparition de Jeff et Nick, je parlerais plus amplement d'eux dans les OS suivants promis !**

**oOo**

L'air était encore très frais en cette fin de février et la basse température préservait parfaitement l'épaisse couche de neige qui était tombée la veille. Malgré la beauté du paysage ce n'était pas un temps à mettre un Warbler dehors. Et pourtant Hunter avait enfilé ses bottes et faisait un tour de l'école comme d'habitude. A Colorado Springs il avait connu bien pire et rien ne l'avait jamais empêché d'aller prendre l'air, pas même vingt centimètre de neige et de verglas. n'était pas de cet avis et était resté affalé sur son lit, bien au chaud.

Hunter se sentait un peu seul a Dalton parfois. Notamment dans ces moments-là qu'il partageait auparavant avec Robyn. Il aurait voulut l'appeler et se balader en lui parlant mais il était tôt, c'était le week-end et il savait qu'elle n'était pas du matin, surtout en hiver. Il devait donc accomplir sa balade matinale seul.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, le parc était magnifique et reposant au petit matin et enfouit sous les flocons. Il arrivait a apprécier la sérénité que Dalton lui offrait à l'aube et il préférait en profiter seul plutôt qu'avec une bande de fauteur de trouble qu'il supportait déjà à chaque cours.

**BAM !**

Seul ? Il en doutait maintenant qu'il se trouvait écrasé par une couche de neige et un corps gigotant. Crachotant la poudreuse, il repoussa violemment son agresseur et bondit sur ses pieds, prêt à se battre.

-Jeff ?

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, je suis en mission secrète ! Allez Nick descends t'as rien a craindre !

Le chef des Warblers leva les yeux vers le balcon d'où le blond venait de sauter et constata que Nick était assis sur la rambarde. Mordant nerveusement ses lèvres, il semblait hésiter a suivre le parcours de son petit ami.

-Hum...Jeffy au vu de ta lamentable chute tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de toi.

-Allez Nicky je vais te rattraper ! Tu préfères quoi ? Lui ou la neige ?

Cela sembla convaincre Nick car il jeta un coup d'oeil paniqué derrière lui avant de s'élancer vers le sol. Comme promis Jeff le réceptionna...Sur les fesses.

-Han bordel..., geignis-t-il, Bravo Nicky, tu viens de détruire mon bassin et une brillante carrière de danseur...Oh la vache...

-C'est toi qui m'as dit de sauter et...

-NICK ! JEFF !

Les deux complices firent volte-face, braquant des yeux horrifiés vers le balcon d'où ils venaient de sauter. Le cri rageur venait incontestablement de la fenêtre ouverte. Et ils allaient visiblement passer un sale quart d'heure.

-A terre !

Et avant d'avoir put protester, Hunter se trouvait entraîné dans cette folle et mystérieuse aventure. Les deux garçons l'empoignèrent par les bras et le projetèrent dans un buisson. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva allongé dans la neige, un Warbler de chaque côté de lui. En moins de cinq minutes sa délicieuse balade matinale s'était transformé en une situation surréaliste et incompréhensible.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?! , finit-il par craquer.

-Chut il va t'entendre ! , lui intima Nick en surveillant anxieusement le balcon.

-Qui ça « il » ?!

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, l'agent 3 et moi-même sommes en mission secrète, souffla Jeff, Nous devons absolument préserver la santé mentale et le sommeil des résidents de Dalton.

-Nous avons finalement mis la main sur l'arme secrète de notre ennemi, son machiavélique engin pour nous empêcher de dormir avant deux heures du matin. Une chose a laquelle il à l'air de tenir, ajouta Nick, En plus de sauver notre quota de sommeil, nous avons à présent un moyen de pression sur lui.

-Mais de quoi vous...

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, répéta Jeff, Nous devons partir avant que...

-Chut ! , couina Nick.

Instinctivement, tous se ratatinèrent sur le sol. Et Hunter découvrit finalement « l'ennemi » des deux garçons. Sebastian Smythe venait de déraper sur le sol givré du balcon et ses yeux écarquillés de rage pure balayaient les alentours. Encore en pyjama, il ne semblait pas prendre garde au froid ambiant. Soudain, il eut un rictus victorieux et un peu inquiétant. Son doigt pointa le buisson dans lequel ils étaient étalés, faisant frémir les trois planqués.

-Nick Duval ton ignoble écharpe Frosty dépasse de ce fourré ! Tu es fait sale rat !

-Elle est magnifique son écharpe ! , protesta Jeff en bondissant hors du buisson, Dis-lui Nick ! C'est moi qui te l'ai offert quand même !

-Jeff espèce d'abruti..., gémit Nick.

Hunter compatissait sincèrement avec lui, il semblait a deux doigts de la rupture d'anévrisme.

-Bande de crétins, attendez que je trouve mes bottes...

Sebastian retourna vivement sur ses pas mais Hunter savait que sa disparition n'était que de courte durée. Un Sebastian enragé n'abandonnait pas la traque aussi vite. Jeff et Nick avait du s'en rendre compte car ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Hunter et lui fourrèrent quelque chose dans la large poche de son duffle-coat.

-Gardes-le jusqu'à ce qu'on le sèmes. Gardes-le caché, gardes-le en sureté. Nous devons le détruire pour sauver nos nuits. Viens agent 6 notre mission ne fait que commencer ! , clama Nick en s'élançant sur le chemin enneigé.

-JEFF ! NICK !

-Cours Nicky !

Les deux imbéciles disparurent a l'angle d'un mur et le troisième crétin apparut au balcon et sauta de celui-ci sans aucune hésitation. Il ne tombait pas de si haut. Avoir la taille d'une girafe avait des avantages.

-Hunter !

Oh, oh. Évidemment, se planquer avec les deux abrutis que Sebastian recherchait l'impliquait obligatoirement dans l'affaire. Tant pis, la trahison de ces deux guignols ne le tourmenterait pas plus que cela. Se retrouver embarqué dans une bagarre dès le matin, si.

-Par là.

Sebastian ne prit pas la peine de le remercier et s'étala a moitié dans la neige avant de reprendre sa poursuite. Whoa. Il devait vraiment accorder beaucoup d'importance a cet objet. Ou alors il pouvait être compromettant. En tout cas très important pour qu'il le pousse a remettre a courir dans la neige en pyjama a huit heures du matin. Hunter commençait a se demander si il y avait un quelconque lieu a Dalton qui ne fut pas dénaturé par la folie de ses habitants

Enfin bon. Maintenant qu'il en était là autant étudier l'origine de cette course-poursuite effrénée. Sa main glissa dans sa poche et il leva l'objet devant ses yeux...Avant de lâcher un cri mi-horrifié mi-exaspéré et de laisser l'objet s'écraser dans la neige. Il demeura quelques secondes en contemplation avant de saisir son portable, les larmes au yeux.

« -Putain Hunt il est tôt...Que...Tu pleures ?

-Robyn...Je hais les gags a répétition ! »

Et il asséna un violent coup de pied au gode qui alla voltiger plus loin, aussi loin de lui que possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter s'était plus d'une fois sentit supérieur aux autres Warblers. Mentalement surtout. Il avait beau avoir appris à les apprécier et s'en être fait des amis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il n'aurait voulut pour rien au monde être à leur place. Il n'enviait pas la capacité de Sebastian a charmer tous les gays de la ville et a tirer sa braguette plus vite que son ombre. Il n'enviait pas la naïveté du pauvre Chandler dont il était facile de profiter ou de faire tourner en bourrique. Il n'enviait pas le code de conduite irréprochable de Thad qui le poussait à se comporter comme un dandy tout droit sortit du XVIIIème siècle. Il n'enviait pas la complicité de Jeff et Nick qui les poussait dans de terribles combines dont il devait toujours les dépêtrer. Il n'enviait pas la curiosité maladive de Trent qui publiait les derniers potins dans son journal en ligne et s'attirait les foudres de la moitié de l'école. Oui les Warblers étaient bien trop stupides et tarés pour qu'on les jalouse.

Non, il n'aurait jamais échangé sa place avec eux. Il avait tout pour être heureux : ses parents avaient finalement acceptés le fait qu'il n'intégrerais jamais l'armée, il avait mené les Warblers d'une main de maître jusque là et il avait réussit à se faire des amis proches et fidèles au sein de l'école. Mais surtout il avait Robyn. La seule personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui dès leur première rencontre, celle avec laquelle il avait partagé tout ces grands moments, la seule qui comptait réellement. Car peu importe ses parents, peu importe ses amis et peu importe la chorale du moment qu'il l'avait elle.

Mais justement ce soir-là il ne l'avait pas. Et c'était pour cela que pour la première fois de son existence il jalousait terriblement les Warblers.

L'ambiance était pourtant à la fête, le bal de Dalton battait son plein et la salle de bal avait été magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. Un décor féérique pour une soirée magique. Qui ne l'était pas, même pas un peu, en l'absence de Robyn. Il aurait tant voulut l'avoir auprès de lui. Il se sentait seul, vraiment seul, parmi tous ces couples qui dansaient dans la salle. Certains lui avait suggéré d'inviter une fille de Crawford mais il les avaient immédiatement envoyé voir ailleurs. Ce n'était pas une question de fierté masculine ou un besoin de parader avec quelqu'un qui le travaillait. C'était juste l'envie de partager un vrai bal avec sa meilleure et petite amie.

Il était donc dans un coin de la salle, les Warblers l'ayant traîné de force à la fête bien qu'il s'y ennui comme un gnou dans une tourbière.

-Allez Hunter fais pas ta tête de con, profites un peu. C'est qu'un stupide bal, ce n'est pas comme si c'était votre mariage et qu'elle ne s'était pas pointée, l'asticota Sebastian en venant prendre place à côté de lui.

-Fermes-là. Toi tu as ton Chandler rien qu'à toi.

-Négatif je l'ai prêté a Flint en échange d'une gentille petite pipe.

Sebastian ricana devant son regard écœuré. Il ne pourrait jamais se faire complètement à l'humour salace de Sebastian, ça allait à l'encontre de son éducation de gentleman.

-Mais je déconne Hunter ! C'était juste une branlette.

-Je me casses si tu continues, le menaça le chef des Warblers.

-Pas la peine je débarrasses le plancher votre majesté, rétorqua Sebastian en pianotant sur son portable, Je suis sûr que tu vas finir par apprécier la soirée.

-Dégages sale vaurien.

-Reviens au XIème siècle crétin.

Et il s'élança vers Chandler, l'attrapant par la taille avant de le tirer des griffes d'un groupe de filles qui l'écoutait en gloussant. Hunter soupira. Il pouvait se foutre de lui l'imbécile énamouré. Il passait une agréable soirée avec son premier et unique petit copain dont il était totalement épris, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Tout comme Jeff et Nick qui faisait les imbéciles sur la piste de danse entre deux slow tendres et vraiment très rapprochés. Tout comme Richard qui se faisait entraîner par sa copine hispanique a chaque mambo, chaque salsa et chaque tango. Tout comme Thad qui était partit accompagner sa copine à son propre bal de promo. Tout comme Trent qui...avait...disparut ? Qui avait disparut tout comme Richard. Tout comme Jeff. Et Nick.

Hunter braqua un regard paniqué vers l'endroit ou se tenaient Sebastian et Chandler quelques minutes auparavant et constata avec perplexité qu'ils avaient eux aussi prit la poudre d'escampette.

Un peu paniqué, il se leva et se mit à arpenter la salle à la recherche d'une figure familière. Mais aucun Warbler n'était présent. Ils s'étaient tous volatilisés en moins de cinq minutes. Intrigué, il sortit dans le couloir et balaya les lieux du regard, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait lui indiquer dans quelle direction avait fuit ses amis. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Les mêmes imbéciles qui l'avait traîné par la peau du cou jusqu'ici l'abandonnait sans un mot. Il fulminait littéralement et c'est dans un état de rage qu'il amorça un mouvement pour retourner a son dortoir. Il l'aurait certainement fait si un objet n'avait pas violemment heurté sa tête.

-Je crois qu'on as tiré trop fort Jeffy.

-Il faut bien ça pour que cette tête de nœud capte quelque chose.

Hunter fit volte-face et eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclair d'un jaune éclatant disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne dont les cheveux pouvait concurrencer un citron bien mûr. Et cette personne était constamment accompagnée d'une autre.

-Nick ! Jeff !

-T'as aucune preuve ! , cria la voix du blond.

Excédé par ces gamineries, il suivit les voix, bien décidé à corriger ces deux idiots. Ces derniers le firent sillonner une douzaine de couloir avant de finalement s'arrêter dans la salle des Warblers. Avec leurs grands sourires innocents et leurs mains sagement croisées derrière leur dos ils auraient presque put être attendrissants. Mais Hunter n'était pas d'humeur magnanime, pas ce soir en tout cas.

-Je peux savoir où sont les autres ? , maugréa-t-il.

-Pas loin.

-En fait..., hésita Nick, Juste derrière toi.

Respirant profondément, tâchant de refréner une violente pulsion meurtrière, Hunter se tourna une énième fois pour faire face a un rempart de Warblers qui l'observait avec des sourires satisfaits. Des sourires victorieux. Des sourires qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

-Arrête de faire la grimace Hunter, tu ressembles a ton fêlé de chat quand il chie, le railla Sebastian.

-Bas ! , protesta Chandler, T'as vraiment aucun tact, tu tirerais la même tronche a sa place.

-Oh c'est bon ce n'est pas parce que monsieur se sent seul ce soir et qu'on l'as un peu fait tourner en bourrique qu'il doit...

-Un peu ! , se scandalisa Jeff, Vous n'avez pas vu sa tête quand je lui ai tiré ce bouchon de champagne !

-Je suis sûr que s'il avait put nous choper avant, il nous aurait éclater la tête contre une porte ! , renchérit Nick.

-Tu vois Chan ce type a aucune reconnaissance pour nous ! Comment veux-tu que je reste poli avec ce...

-Et toi comment veux-tu qu'il te remercie alors qu'on ne lui a pas encore fait la surprise espèce de...

-Oh dispute de couple en perspective, commenta Trent en ouvrant son calepin, Je devrais chercher mon appareil photo au cas ou ça se finit comme à Noël ça serait...

-Trent gardes tes remarques vicieuses pour toi, rétorqua Thad, Pourrions-nous en revenir au sujet initial s'il vous...

-Ouais parce que nous on a pas risqués nos vies pour rien, approuve Nick.

-Ni pour galvaniser la libido de Sebastian et Chandler...

-Whoa Jeffrey je suis impressionné que tu connaisse de tels mots ! Tu trompes Nick avec Thad ou quoi ?

-Pour un mec dont le vocabulaire se limite à la baise tu l'ouvres un peu trop Seb...

-Ose finir ta phrase Chandler et je te jure que je repeins les murs de Dalton avec ton sperme encore...

-La vache Sebastian me mets pas ce genre d'images en tête, râla Flint.

-Pourquoi ça t'excites ?

-Tout ça va aller directement sur mon blog, marmonna Trent.

-Trent cesse ça tout de suite ou je serais dans l'obligation de..., commença Thad.

-PEUT-ON ME DIRE CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI EXACTEMENT PUTAIN ?!

Un silence de mort s'installa et tout un chacun jaugea Hunter avec crainte. Il entendit même quelques bruits de déglutition.

-Eh ben. Tu n'exagérais pas Hunt quand tu me décrivais ton école. Je pense que « tarés » est même un bel euphémisme pour les qualifier.

-Robyn ?

-Non, Barbra Streisand. Tu reconnais pas mon nez ?

Et en effet c'était Robyn qui se tenait à sa place habituelle, profondément engoncée dans le fauteuil de cuir. Et qui tenait même un Mr. Puss relativement tranquille sur ses genoux.

-Hunter ? On dirait que tu viens d'avaler cette assemblée de Warbler et que ton intestin est en train de les rejeter. Ça t'embêtes à ce point de me voir ? Je...Whoa !

Il se fichait bien des sifflements stupides dans son dos. Robyn était là, il la tenait dans ses bras. Et quand bien même elle se tortillait comme une anguille, il ne la lâcherait pas. Bon, a part si elle lui creusait le cou avec ses ongles ce qu'elle était actuellement en train de faire. Ouch.

Il la reposa a contrecœur, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas vraiment démonstrative en public. Mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. La séparation prolongée et le manque de ce soir l'y avait poussé sans qu'il trouve un quelconque moyen de réfréner cette pulsion. Elle n'avait absolument pas changé d'un pouce et ça lui plaisait quand bien même elle portait une doudoune treillis et un jean alors qu'il était en costard et cravate. Les mèches folles de ses cheveux de jais avaient un peu poussées, descendant légèrement dans sa nuque mais il savait qu'elle les ferait couper dans peu de temps, préférant la coupe courte et pratique. Quand à sa peau, elle avait gardé un teint bronzé qui contrastait sur son t-shirt blanc.

-Eh ! Ne nous remercie pas surtout ! , lança Nick dans son dos.

-Oui c'est pas comme si on avait ramené ta dulcinée dans tes bras, grinça Thad.

-Tu vois Chan je t'avais dit qu'il malpoli...

-Bas, un seul mot de plus et...

-Dehors.

Le ton était sans appel et Robyn savait qu'il était impossible d'être indifférent au ton de Hunter quand il était en colère. Après tout c'est elle qui lui avait enseigné l'art de l'intimidation. Mais ces Warblers étaient encore plus sots qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Vraiment adorables mais sots.

-Hunter on exiges des remerciements !

-Ou des cadeaux en contre-partie de notre acte généreux !

-Ou une pipe au choix.

-DEHORS !

Et la porte claqua.

-Eh bien. Je ne t'avais pas vu aussi en rogne depuis la fois ou on s'est battus contre l'équipe de foot et que je me suis fait plaquée.

-Je ne passe pas un jour ici sans craquer. Et c'est a cause de toi.

L'air vexé de Robyn le fit doucement rire. Elle n'avait pas compris tout le sous-entendu de la phrase.

-Je rectifie : c'est parce que tu n'es pas là.

-J'espère bien sale zoophile.

-Ce n'est pas parce que Mr. Puss dort avec moi que je...

Il fut coupé par un doigt sur ces lèvres.

-Tais-toi donc et fais ce que tu as a faire. Histoire que tes amis ne m'ait kidnapper pour rien.

-Ils t'ont quoi ?

-Oh quelqu'un m'as juste embarqué dans un train en fin d'après-midi et C'est finalement ton pote Todd..

-Thad.

-Thad qui m'as récupéré et tout expliqué.

-Et tu t'es laissé embarqué sans rien dire ?

-Hunt c'était en première classe et ils avaient de la bière ! Comment dire non ? Non franchement ils m'avaient déjà appelé hier soir pour me dire que tu n'arrêtais pas de soupirer et de râler et qu'il fallait vraiment que je viennes ici pour que tu ne les lacères pas tous dans d'ignobles souffrances. J'ai accepté et une fois a Westerville Thad m'as amené ici. Et dix minutes plus tard tu débarquais en soufflant comme un bœuf. Très romantique.

-C'est a cause de Jeff et Nick qui...

-Devraient être remerciés comme tous les autres parce que sans eux tu serais tout seul à te lamenter sur ton sort et moi je...Ben je suppose que je m'éclaterais sur la piste de danse. Mais ça ne serait pas pareil sans toi.

Hunter ne put qu'approuver. Les Warblers étaient tarés, ils n'aurait jamais souhaité prendre leur place même si l'espace d'une seconde il les avaient jalousés. Mais en ce moment même il songeait sérieusement à ériger une statue en leur hommage.

-Alors on va la massacrer la piste de danse ? , s'enquit Robyn avec un sourire mauvais, Enfin même si je fais un peu Cendrillon des bas-fond habillé comme ça.

-Rien a foutre, l'important c'est que tu sois là.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un OS plus sérieux parce que mon âme est définitivement vendue au Sebandler et que je ne peux continuer ce recueil sans faire un point sur leur relation.**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez ce couple autant que moi ! **

**oOo**

Chandler était parfaitement bien ici, lové dans les draps, bien au chaud sous la couette douillette. Il n'avait nullement envie de quitter ce cocon. Mais il n'eut pas le choix quand son armada d'édredons lui fut violemment arraché. L'effet de l'air froid sur sa peau nue fut fulgurant et particulièrement désagréable. Avec un gémissement plaintif il se rétracta sur lui-même, adoptant la position du fœtus pour conserver le plus de chaleur possible.

-Debout joli cul ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Nous allons écraser ces petits puceaux de Livingston pour la deuxième fois consécutive et je veux qu'ils voient mon petit ami m'acclamer dans les gradins ! Aie ! Eh ! Chandler ton pied n'as rien a faire sur ma bouche !

Ce dernier ne prêta pas attention aux protestations de son copain et, les yeux fermés, rampa le plus loin possible de l'enquiquineur, tâtonnant le matelas à la recherche de couverture. Un sourire béat s'étala sur son visage alors qu'il mettait enfin la main sur un tissu. Il tira de toutes ses forces, convaincu d'avoir récupéré sa couette. Mais au lieu de ça se fut un poids beaucoup plus lourd qui vint le recouvrir.

-Mauvaise pioche, ricana Sebastian dans son oreille.

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Chandler. Tant pis. Sebastian était chaud et moelleux. Il ferait l'affaire.

-Chan...Pas que ça me déranges d'être au-dessus de mon mec complètement nu mais j'aimerais te rappeler que j'ai un match de crosse dans environ trente minutes.

-T'avais qu'à me laisser tranquille. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis crevé et que tout ce que je veux faire c'est dormir. Pas allez me geler dehors en regardant jouer a la raquette.

-Je te trouve très injuste envers ce sport. Tu sais que c'est grâce à lui que tu peux tâter de magnifiques abdos et de beaux biceps tout les soirs ?

-Hum...Il n'y a bien que ça que j'apprécie chez toi.

Le corps chaud au-dessus de lui s'éloigna soudain et Chandler prit aussitôt conscience qu'il était allé trop loin. Sebastian aimait les joutes verbales et répondait souvent du tac au tac mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'aimait pas que Chandler raille. C'était pourquoi il l'avait choisit lui et pas un autre. Il lui avait souvent demandé ce qu'il lui trouvait et si il ne restait avec lui que pour le sexe. Tout cela dit sur le ton de la dérision mais Chandler savait que ses plaisanteries dissimulaient de vrais inquiétudes. Sebastian n'était pas sûr de lui quand il était avec Chandler. Il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir en dehors des contacts physiques et il avait souvent peur que cela ne suffise pas a son petit ami. Qu'il finisse par se lasser de lui parce qu'il était insupportable, arrogant et méchant. Parce que sa seule qualité était sa manière de lui faire l'amour. C'est ce que Sebastian pensait.

Mais la vision de Chandler était tout autre. Il l'aimait et pas seulement pour le sexe. Il l'aimait pour lui, pour ce qu'il renfermait à l'intérieur, pour ce qu'il cachait aux autres. Et même si il était parfois fatiguant de devoir lui prouver qu'il était beaucoup plus qu'un bon amant, Chandler ne se lasserait jamais de le faire jusqu'à ce que tous les doutes de Sebastian soient dissipés.

Il se leva précipitamment et oublia complètement d'ouvrir les yeux par la même occasion. Ce qui entraîna une inévitable chute. Mais le cri de panique qu'il allait pousser mourut sur ses lèvres alors que des bras le réceptionnait et le remettait sur ses pieds. Avant que Sebastian ne puisse s'écarter, Chandler saisit ses bras et fit glisser ses mains autour de sa nuque, toujours à l'aveuglette. Quand il eut enfin trouver l'arrière du cou, il remonta encore un peu jusqu'à ce que ses pouces puissent caresser les pommettes de son petit ami. Un rire lui parvint et il sourit alors qu'il sentait un draps glisser sur son dos et des mains entourer ses épaules.

-Il n'y a que toi pour faire des trucs aussi bizarre.

-Désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être bizarre. C'est pour ça que...Je suis avec toi. Je ne pourrais jamais m'ennuyer de toi.

Chandler tressaillit. Il l'avait sentit. Sebastian avait faillit le dire.

-Non.

-Non quoi ?

Il souleva lentement ses paupières, plissant les yeux devant les rayons du soleil. En face de lui Sebastian le regardait, passablement amusé par sa difficulté à se réveiller.

-Non je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi méchant.

-Pour une fois que c'est toi, fit Sebastian en haussant les épaules, Mais pour te faire pardonner tu vas venir me supporter.

Chandler lui adressa un immense sourire effroyablement niais avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Sebastian jubila intérieurement. Son petit ami lui cédait tout quand il devait se racheter, absolument...

-Pas question !

Il y eut une tourbillon de couvertures et deux secondes plus tard Chandler était de nouveau roulé en boule sur son lit. Enfin, le lit de Sebastian, vivre en colocation avait ses avantages.

-Mais...Pourquoi ?! , fit ce dernier complètement eberlué.

-Parce que je suis crevé. Mentalement grâce aux cinq évaluations que j'ai passé cette semaine et physiquement...Eh bien tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Et il n'y a aucune allusion a quoi que ce soit quand je dis « placé ». C'est juste ton cerveau pervertie qui interprète encore tout comme ça l'arrange.

-Chandler...

La plainte que venait d'émettre Sebastian était inhabituelle. Il n'était pas du genre a supplier et Chandler songea que c'était encore une de ses tactiques sournoises pour l'attendrir et, effectivement, son petit copain affichait un sourire malicieux lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui.

-Tu es un monstre...

-Ça veut dire que tu viens ?

-...Et je te souhaites bonne chance de tout mon coeur mais je suis beaucoup trop crevé pour me lever à...

Un coup d'oeil furtif a son réveil et son moral baissa d'un cran.

-Huit heures ! Ooooh...Bon écoutes je t'aimes, je t'adores et...

-Ça veut dire oui ?

-...Je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent match même sans mon petit cul frigorifié dans les gradins.

-Mais il ne le resteras pas longtemps parce que je me l'offrirais en cadeau de victoire. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Vu que ta phrase avait autant de subtilité que Jeff et Nick ont de discrétion, oui je vois très très bien ce que tu insinues.

-Et ?

-Je me ferais pardonner.

-J'en étais s...

-Plus tard. Maintenant laisses-moi finir ma nuit, je ne veux pas avoir de rides prématurées ni de poches noires sous les yeux.

-Mais Chan !

-Bonne nuit !

oOo

L'équipe avait gagné bien évidemment. Et Sebastian savait parfaitement que leur victoire ne dépendait pas de Chandler. Mais il aurait tout de même voulut partager sa jubilation avec lui. C'était son petit ami quand même, ils étaient censés se soutenir l'un et l'autre, affronter les obstacles ensemble et partager les joies de la vie. C'était dans le contrat non ? A moins que ce ne soit pour le mariage ? Peu importe. Il aurait tout simplement aimé être félicité une fois sorti du terrain et être cajolé après ce match exténuant.

Il savait qu'il en demandait parfois beaucoup a Chandler, peut-être trop. Mais comme il avait toujours répondu présent lorsqu'il le réclamait, il avait prit la mauvaise habitude de ne pas accepter ses refus. Comme l'avait dit son petit ami il était bien « placé » (oui en effet, le sens vicieux du terme lui était venue a l'esprit) pour savoir qu'il était exténué et que la seule chose qu'il demandait était une matinée de repos. Mais il était égoïste et même un peu capricieux. Il n'y pouvait rien, cela le frustrait de ne pas avoir obtenu gain de cause.

Tout en rangeant son matériel de crosse il s'intima mentalement de se calmer. Après tout inutile de s'énerver après Chandler pour ce genre de chose, il n'était son copain, pas son esclave. Il avait le droit de faire ses choix et il se devait de les respecter. Oh et puis merde ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais ça le mettait en rogne, il aurait voulut sentir le regard plein d'admiration sur lui. Il aurait voulut le rendre fier. Oui, c'était ça. Il voulait prouver a Chandler qu'il était autre chose qu'une queue sur pattes, il voulait qu'il puisse être fier d'être son petit ami. Lui n'avait pas à se plaindre. Chandler était..parfait. Naïf et vraiment bizarre par moments mais il était dur de le détester. Il savait de quoi il parlait, il s'y était essayé en début d'année alors qu'il n'acceptait pas le fait d'être attiré par cet avorton bavard et étrange. Mais il n'avait jamais honte de lui et peu importe les remarques stupides dans leur dos, il ne lâcherait pas la main de Chandler sous prétexte qu'une bande de crétins le jugeait excentrique et anormal. Lui aimait ça et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors pour une fois il aurait voulut inverser les rôles pour que Chandler puisse se vanter de lui pour autre chose que ses performances sexuelles. Et sa voix. Car il ne voyait pas en quoi d'autres il était doué. Il n'y avait pas matière à se vanter d'avoir Sebastian Smythe comme petit ami de son propre point de vue.

-Tu t'es gamelé à la fin.

Il sursauta. Les vestiaires s'étaient vidés depuis quelques minutes déjà, il était resté plus longtemps que les autres, profitant d'une longue douche brûlante pour se détendre et mettre ses idées au clair. Et il n'avait pas entendu Chandler se glisser dans la salle. A présent en tailleur sur un banc, il le dévorait du regard, observant sans vergogne le magnifique corps seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille.

-Pardon ?

-Ton dernier but. Tout le monde a pris cela pour une superbe feinte mais j'ai bien vu ta tête quand tu as lâché la balle dans les buts.

Le petit blond grimaça, mimant l'expression du brun lorsqu'il avait écumé de rage en perdant l'équilibre, exaspéré à l'idée qu'il allait peut-être rater le but décisif. Chandler reprit figure humaine et gloussa alors que Sebastian lui tirait la langue.

-Alors comme ça tu étais là ?

-Hum, hum. Sur le côté des gradins pour éviter de me faire écraser par ces brutes de supporter et ces stupides cheerleaders. J'ai failli me faire crever un œil par une cheerleader un jour. Ils étaient tellement longs qu'elle pouvait concurrencer Wolverine et tellement roses qu'elle aurait fait pâlir Charlotte aux fraises. C'était de très mauvais goût même pour une cheerleader, j'ai faillit intervenir et le traîner chez une esthéticienne mais...

-Tu es beaucoup mieux réveillé que tout à l'heure dis-moi, le taquina Sebastian.

Chandler rougit et bondit sur ses pieds. Se rapprochant de Sebastian, il posa ses mains sur son torse avant de lui décocher un sourire enjôleur. Le brun lui sourit en retour, heureux de voir qu'il obtenait finalement ce qu'il avait désiré et que, de surcroit, son petit ami ait assisté à sa victoire pas totalement volontaire.

-Tu t'en plains maintenant ? Je suis désolé de t'embêter, je suppose que je ferais mieux de te laisser tranquille et de te récompenser plus tard. Hum ?

-Tu sais bien que je plaisantais Chan.

-Ils disent tous ça...

Les doigts de Chandler dansèrent sur son ventre et descendirent jusqu'au creux de ses hanches, se glissant sous la serviette.

-Laisses-moi me faire pardonner pour tout à l'heure.

Ce fut comme un déclic dans l'esprit de Sebastian.

-Attends.

Chandler releva des yeux confus vers lui, visiblement inquiet d'avoir mal agit. Mais le seul à avoir fait fausse route ici c'était Sebastian. Il se rendait compte maintenant que cette histoire de fierté n'était qu'un prétexte pour en venir toujours au seul et même but. Coucher Chandler sur son lit et lui faire l'amour. Normal vu que c'était la seule chose dans laquelle il assurait en terme de relation de couple. Pas une seconde il n'avait pensé à fêter la victoire avec autre chose que du sexe. Et c'était précisément ce qui faisait de lui le fautif. Sous prétexte d'avoir put donner à son petit ami une raison d'être fier, il prétendait avoir droit a une contrepartie. Mais il se rendait compte en voyant Chandler débuter les préliminaires que c'était ce que lui voulait. Évidemment Chandler était consentant et ce n'était pas forcément une plaie pour lui de coucher avec Sebastian. Mais il avait peut-être d'autres idées en tête pour célébrer la victoire. Et le brun ne savait absolument pas de quoi Chandler avait envie parce qu'il ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'y songer. Il se méprisait tellement en ce moment-même. Chandler lui donnait tout sans condition et sans jamais rien réclamer en échange alors que pour lui chaque service ou chaque peine qu'il se donnait pour lui faire plaisir étaient payantes. Il ne faisait jamais rien dans le seul but de lui faire plaisir, mais toujours dans le but d'obtenir ce que lui désirait. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait éliminer chez lui.

-J'avais pensé...Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt qu'on ailles...Manger quelque part ? Et aller au cinéma ensuite ?

-Juste tous les deux ?

-Juste tous les deux.

-Comme un vrai couple ?

Sebastian ne releva pas l'adjectif. Il savait que Chandler n'avait pas pensé à mal et ça le confortait encore plus dans l'idée qu'il avait raison de réfréner ses pulsions pour le bien de leur relation. Il se pencha avec un sourire, effleurant le nez de Chandler du sien.

-Yep. Comme un vrai couple.

Oh. L'expression euphorique de Chandler valait bien toutes les parties de baise du monde.

-Ce serait génial.

Et Sebastian se surprit à penser que c'était effectivement beaucoup plus sympathique que de se ruer directement dans la chambre pour faire l'amour. Et puis ils auraient tout le temps ce soir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Oui je sais une absence longue et inadmissible. Mais pour ma défense j'étais coincée dans un patelin ou je n'avais accès à l'ordi qu'une heure par jour ! Et quand on n'as qu'une heure on préfère faire autre chose qu'écrire si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...Nan j'arrête ! Je n'ai pas l'étoffe de Sebastian Smythe !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est encore mon imagination tordue qui a pris le dessus j'en suis navrée ! Et promis la prochaine fois je fais du Niff !**

oOo

-Pas addict au sexe ? Toi ? Tu rigole ? Tu ne peux pas passer plus de vingt-quatre heures sans te toucher ! Et quand je ne suis pas là tu te soulages toutes les heures. Si on te coupais les mains et qu'on t'enfermais tout seul tu finirais par te tirer une balle. Quoi que, si tu n'as pas de main tu ne peux pas manier un pistolet non plus, donc tu ne peux pas te tuer et...Sebastian tu fais quoi ?

-Je jettes les capotes, le lubrifiant et les films de cul dans une boite. Que je vais remettre a Hunter.

-Mais...Pourquoi ? Sebastian !

Trop tard, le brun venait de quitter leur chambre a grands pas, un carton sous le bras, et se dirigeait vers la salle commune ou la plupart des Warblers devaient se trouver a cette heure-ci. Chandler trottina derrière lui, peinant à le rattraper. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il découvrait que les grandes jambes de Sebastian lui étaient utiles pour autre chose que le sexe.

-Seb ! Allez je suis désolé ! Je te taquinais, je voulais pas te vexer ! Et puis ça me déranges pas tant que ça ton addiction...Tu le sais bien, hum ?

Et c'était vrai, Chandler l'avait asticoté dans le seul but de s'amuser un peu. Mais Sebastian demeurait sourd a ses explications, se contentant de tracer résolument sa route. Il entra dans la salle d'étude en trombe, faisant sursauter quelques garçons. N'y prenant pas garde il fonça vers Hunter et lui fourra brutalement la caisse remplie d'accessoires sexuels dans les bras. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise en posant les yeux sur le contenu de la boîte.

-Nan Sebastian ! Pas une fois de plus ! Je refuse de prendre part à tes plans...

-Fermes-là le zoophile et écoutes-moi, j'ai besoin d'un témoin.

-Un témoin ? Mais...Pour ?

Le brun ne daigna pas lui répondre, prêtant finalement attention à Chandler qui observait la scène, médusé. Oubliant même de parler ce qui était un exploit.

-Toi, fit-il en l'empoignant et en le traînant au milieu de la salle, à la vue de tous.

Tous les regards avides s'étaient posés sur eux. Quand a celui de Sebastian, il le fixait intensément, trahissant une détermination étrange et qui n'augurait rien de bon. Chandler se sentit soudain très anxieux, il savait que son petit ami n'aimait pas qu'on le raille à propos de ses besoins sexuels mais jamais il ne lui avait encore fait une telle scène. Pas devant autant de monde. Peut-être était-il vraiment en rogne cette fois...

-Vingt-quatre heures tu as dit ? Eh bien moi je te propose une semaine d'abstinence. Pas de branlettes, pas de sexe, pas de pipes. Rien. Même pas de baiser.

Cette fois Chandler hoqueta carrément. Ce n'était plus de l'abstinence à ce niveau-là. Une semaine sans la moindre excitation sexuelle pour Sebastian devait équivaloir à un an de vie monastique.

-Sebastian arrêtes s'il te plaît c'est ridicule. C'était une plaisanterie et toi tu transformes ça en...

-Chut. Laisses-moi terminer. Une semaine sans rien. Et lit à part. Je serais aussi prude que toi, aussi fermé qu'une vierge effarouchée.

-Je n'ai rien d'une vierge effarouchée ! , se scandalisa Chandler.

En captant les regards goguenards de l'assistance, il se tassa sur lui-même. Ce n'est pas qu'il était mal à l'aise avec le sexe. Mais entre en parler et gueuler sa vie sexuelle sur tous les toits, il y avait un léger fossé.

-Tu plaisantes ?, ricana Sebastian, Sans moi tu le serais toujours, t'es aussi frigide qu'une cuisse de nonne.

C'était la goutte de trop, Chandler vit rouge. A l'expression provocante de Sebastian, c'était ce que le brun voulait. Il n'avait que trop hâte que le blond entre dans son petit jeu et il s'en réjouissait. Mais, tant pis si il se laissait embarquer dans un des plans sordides de son petit ami, Chandler ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela sans riposter.

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas si tu fais vœu de chasteté et bien moi je ferais tout pour te faire craquer. Et bien avant la fin de la semaine, crois-moi.

-J'ai du mal à y croire.

-Je te le garantis.

-Pari tenu donc...

Sebastian eut un redoutable sourire de félin et se pencha vers lui. Avant qu'il n'ai pus s'esquiver, il lui arracha un baiser et prit son menton en coupe, lui délivrant un dernier souffle erratique.

-Profites-en parce que tu n'y gouteras pas avant lundi.

-Tu peux rêver, grogna Chandler.

Il était rare qu'il montre autant d'animosité envers qui que ce soit mais le petit sourire narquois le narguait. Son sang bouillait et tout son corps lui criait de le faire disparaître. Sebastian venait de lui lancer un défi et il ne savait pas encore ô combien Chandler pouvait se montrer joueur.

-...Ok je suis témoin. Mais si je découvres le moindre gode dans ce carton Sebastian...

oOo

Les paris allaient bon train depuis cette scène de ménage.

Chandler redoublait d'efforts pour attirer l'attention de Sebastian mais n'y parvenait pas. Il avait tout essayé pourtant. Enfin tout ce qui était toléré au sein de l'école. Lécher ostensiblement un aliment de forme cylindrique et longiligne devant ses yeux, lui sauter dessus pour tenter de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, se balader la chemise ouverte, se pencher juste devant lui tout en portant un slim qu'on aurait crut peint à même la peau... Mais Sebastian ne cédait pas d'un pouce.

La majorité des garçons de Dalton avaient tout de suite pensé qu'il ne tiendrait pas la nuit. Mais à présent ils étaient bouche bée devant un Sebastian Smythe impassible et vertueux. Cela tenait presque du miracle, il ne flirtait pas, ne lançait plus de sous-entendu salaces et il privait Chandler de tout. De baisers, de caresses et même de câlins. Il se murmurait qu'il n'avait même pas touché un seul cheveux de Chandler depuis le fameux pari. Pas de lui-même en tout cas, quand Chandler se pendait à son cou, il se contentait de le repousser fermement, un sourire goguenard ornant ses lèvres. Et Chandler semblait à deux doigts d'imploser.

Alors il avait pris des mesures radicales.

Jeudi soir, alors que tous leurs camarades s'occupaient dans le salon réservé à leur étage, Chandler Kielh fit son entrée en scène. En boxer. Tout d'abord personne ne l'entendit arriver. Puis, alors qu'il traversait calmement la salle, des regards se braquèrent peu à peu sur lui. Choqués pour beaucoup, voir scandalisés pour d'autres. Et une poignée riait sous cape, préparant la monnaie au cas où le blond remportait son pari. Mais ce dernier n'avait que faire de l'avis des autres. Seul importait Sebastian au bout de la salle, engoncé dans un canapé, plongé dans ses cours. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de celui qu'il ignorait depuis quelques jours et Richard, à côté de lui, lui jetait des coups d'œil anxieux. D'un pas assuré, Chandler rejoignit son petit ami et se campa devant lui. Et il jubila lorsque celui-ci releva lentement la tête, balayant le corps de Chandler d'un regard stupéfait. Le blond savait qu'il ne pourrait résister devant la peau tendre mise à nue et son joli petit cul que son plus beau boxer rouge mettait en valeur. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus.

-Et après c'est moi le sex-addict ? , s'enquit Sebastian en éclatant d'un rire narquois.

Chandler retourna sur le plancher des vaches avec brutalité, esquissant un pas en arrière tant cette réaction le prenait au dépourvu.

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de ce a quoi tu en es réduit ? Te balader devant tout le monde en boxer. Juste pour attirer mon attention. Ce sont de fâcheux signes de débauche si tu veux mon avis.

Le visage du blond s'empourpra et il recouvrit l'usage de son cerveau.

-Mais...Mais tu...

Sebastian haussa un sourcil moqueur et décocha un dernier regard au bassin de Chandler avec une moue dubitative.

-Ce boxer te fait des hanches en forme de poire.

Un hoquet d'indignation secoua le blond et il, après l'usage du cerveau, ce fut celui de la parole qu'il retrouva.

-Mais on t'as castré ou quoi ?!

La salle entière se tut et riva des yeux inquiets vers les deux garçons, certains qu'un meurtre était sur le point d'être commis. Le rire de Sebastian redoubla tout comme la lueur effrayante dans les yeux de son petit ami. Le grand brun haussa les épaules et écarta son livre de ses cuisses avec un rictus moqueur. Jetant un coup d'œil à son entre-jambe, il eut un soupir dramatique avant d'adresser un hochement de tête désolé au blond.

-Comme tu peux le voir...Je ne pense pas.

Une bosse bien distincte déformait son pantalon mais il adoptait toujours le même air tranquille et moqueur. L'exploit était sans pareil pour lui et des murmures d'admiration parcoururent l'assistance. Ce fut de trop pour Chandler qui fit volte-face et passa les portes en hurlant sa frustration.

-Allez tous vous faire mettre !

Sebastian ricana une énième fois, s'attirant les regards blasés des Warblers et l'œillade exaspérée de Hunter. Le brun capta le reproche muet et leva les mains en l'air.

-Désolé les gars mais va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autres. Mon abstinence concerne tout le monde !

oOo

Mais son altesse semblait avoir dégringolé de son piédestal quand il parut le lendemain matin, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. La mine déconfite, la démarche traînante et le regard maussade, il prit place à la table sans dire un mot, se contentant de plonger un toast beurré à la hâte dans un bol de thé. Tous les symptômes de la défaite semblaient avoir élus domicile en lui et personne ne douta une seconde de plus de l'issue du pari. Cette certitude fut renforcée par l'arrivée d'un Chandler radieux et triomphant, sifflotant gaiment alors qu'il les rejoignait. Il sauta à côté de son petit ami et lui planta un gros baiser sur la joue. Le brun rétorqua par un regard noir mais le blond n'y prit pas gare, trop occupé à répandre une généreuse dose de confiture sur son pain.

-Alors ? , fit Hunter après s'être raclé la gorge, appréhendant la réaction de Sebastian.

Et effectivement ce dernier ne fut pas très chaleureux a son égard.

-Alors quoi ? , maugréa-t-il.

-Comment il a fait ? , le pressa Jeff, encouragée par l'initiative de Hunter.

A côté de lui Nick récoltait déjà ses premiers billets, attisant la mauvaise humeur du perdant.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Voyons Seb tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! , fanfaronna Chandler, Il est parfaitement normal pour un garçon soumis à ses pulsions adolescentes de ne pas résister à un corps aussi parfait ! Ni aux pleurs...

-Tu as cédé...Parce qu'il pleurait ?! , s'écria Thad.

-Fermes-là, siffla Sebastian alors que les autres élèves se tournaient vers eux.

-Parce qu'il pleurait ?! , répéta Thad plus faiblement.

Sebastian mordit rageusement dans son toast avant de répondre, bougon.

-J'ai pas cédé.

-Excuses-moi ? , s'étouffa Chandler, C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu hier soir !

-Tu ne m'as pas fait céder Chandler, tu m'as littéralement violé ! , répliqua le brun aussi bas que possible.

Mais les Warblers avaient développés une ouïe extraordinaire et essentielle pour récupérer et colporter tous les ragots de Dalton.

-Il t'as..., couina Nick.

-Toi Sebastian Smythe tu as été..., renchérit Jeff.

-Oh non il exagère ! C'est même pas lui qui était en dessous ! , fit Chandler en inspectant une cruche de lait frais.

-Racontes! , s'exclama toute la tablée à l'unisson.

Le blond prit le temps de se faire désirer, émiettant sa tartine et la mastiquant lentement avant de déglutir et de daigner répondre. Les yeux de Sebastian lui décochait des menaces silencieuses mais il se contenta de répliquer par un sourire narquois. Après en avoir récolté toute la semaine, il jubilait de pouvoir lui en envoyer.

-Bien que cela paraisse impensable...Sebastian est un grand sensible. Je n'ai eu qu'à attendre qu'il m'envoie une ultime moquerie pour fondre en larme...

-Pour simuler, grogna Sebastian.

-Tu devrais savoir que je suis un bon comédien depuis le temps. Bref. Après quelques sanglots il n'as pas put résister et il est venu me rejoindre dans mon lit.

-C'est ça que tu appelles un viol Sebastian ? , s'amusa Thad.

-La ferme...

-Attendez ce n'est pas finit ! Il m'as fait tout un plat, comme quoi il ne voulait pas me rendre triste mais qu'un pari était un pari et qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses paroles, qu'il allait juste me serrer dans ses bras toute la nuit mais qu'il ne céderait pas...Blablabla...Et donc...

Tous se penchèrent vers le blond qui leur décocha un sourire victorieux.

-Je n'ai eu qu'à attendre qu'il somnole et alors...

Le gloussement ne laissa pas de place à l'imagination.

-Sérieux ? , souffla Trent qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là.

Les yeux de Sebastian s'attardèrent sur le calepin noircit de notes qu'il tenait contre lui et il se promit de remédier à ce problème. Aussi vite que possible. Avant qu'une nouvelle publication apparaisse sur le blog du Warbler.

-Pris au dépourvut...Il a agit à...L'instinct, reprit le petit blond en touillant le fond de son bol.

Il porta sa cuillère a la bouche, la lécha consciencieusement et adressa un dernier sourire radieux a son auditoire.

-Chassez le naturel...

-Il revient au galop et t'embarques dans ta chambre pour ne plus t'entendre te vanter, le coupa son petit ami.

Et d'un bond, Sebastian se leva, attrapa Chandler et le balança sur son épaule. Le garçon poussa un cri strident et se tortilla du haut de son perchoir.

-Bastian ! Arrête ! T'as pas le droit tu...

-...as perdu et n'est donc plus condamné à quelques restrictions que ce soit ! Tu vas pouvoir le constater dans un instant.

Et les yeux des dizaines d'élèves médusés suivirent le couple alors qu'il sortait de la salle, Chandler se débattant et vociférant, Sebastian plus déterminé que jamais. Il administra par ailleurs une claque retentissante sur le fessier de son petit ami et un dernier cri d'indignation explosa avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

Les Warblers se concertèrent du regard avant replonger dans leur assiette pour contenir un fou rire.

-Ils sont malades, soupira Thad.

-Au moins avec eux j'ai de la matière, sourit Trent en feuilletant son carnet.

-Promet-moi qu'on n'en arriveras jamais là Nicky, supplia Jeff en baisant les mains de son petit copain qui riait aux éclats.

Hunter secoua la tête, réprimant le vague sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

-Le seul truc positif dans tout ça, c'est que Sebastian va enfin récupérer son carton. Et son fichu gode.


End file.
